


What fun it is knowing that the world keeps moving on when you're the only one dying.

by Bitch_im_tired



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Confusion, Depression, Exhaustion, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mention of L and the Kira case, Non-Consensual Hugging, Panic, Sad, Showers, Sleepiness, feeling numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_im_tired/pseuds/Bitch_im_tired
Summary: With the two of them alone for the day, in the quiet, dark, house, Light shows off a part of himself neither him or Ryuk knew about on this rainy day.





	What fun it is knowing that the world keeps moving on when you're the only one dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings pretty down. I really want to relax and all, even when school is out I feel lost and worried about the classes I'll have. I guess I'm using this as a way to get inspired again so I can finish my previous stories. I read a fan fiction with this pairing and I don't know- I guess it was the setting and atmosphere of it that got me into this pairing. Well anyways, I really hope you enjoy this story.

As Light opened his eyes to the sound of harsh rain pouring in on the windows, he reached under his pillows for his phone to see a message from his mother telling him that Sayu and her were off to the store and that it'll be awhile before they get back. Light tried to blink the sleep from his eyes and though it did very little, the boy glanced down at the second text telling him there was a plate of leftovers from last night for him in the fridge. Light closed his eyes and shut his phone, relaxing once more.

Without trying, Light had fell into another light sleep and Ryuk who was standing in the corner, as always, took note of this and have a small chuckle for the auburn never gave himself more time to sleep. Nearly thirty minutes later, Light snapped himself awake and heard more chuckles from Ryuk. Light sat up. "Dammit, Ryuk, you knew I was over sleeping. Why didn't you wake me up?' He said with small a croak in his voice. He needed water. 

" You looked like you needed it. " the Shinigami said with a wide grin on his face as always. Light didn't answer and stared into nothing and stood up without a thought of it. But had he done that he felt light headed and took a few breathes before shaking it off and walking to his dresser. "It's been raining a lot, lately." Ryuk mentioned. " It's rainy season. " Light answered as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

As he slipped his shirt off, he applied deodorant and grabbed a white t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Ryuk watched. Pulling his pants to his ankles and stepping out he went and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants to slip on. They weren't too baggy and they weren't too tight. They were comfortable. As he finished brushing his hair, the teen stepped out with his clothes in hand and tossed them into the hamper, making his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

Ryuk followed behind as he always did. Whilst traveling behind the teen he noticed his walk was more sluggish and slow. Pouring himself a coffee, he took a sip and swallowed, breathing out a whiff of warm air. As he moved about, the floor creaked below him. The house was quiet. 

Opening the fridge, he stared at the foiled wrapped plate and then closed it. He didn't feel like eating, nor was he hungry. With the coffee boosting himself a little he walked into the dining room and noticed the bowl which normally would have apples in it was empty. Ryuk seemed to take notice of this and the boy's behavior and became some what empathetic, if you could call it that. 

"Hey, Light. I could probably go a day without apples." Light said nothing and walked back upstairs with his coffee in hand. Plopping down in his chair, he turned his tv onto the news and took out his Death Note. As he stared down at it he debated wether or not to push it off for later, not really in the mood as of now. 

Ryuk layed bored on the teens bed, watching his decisions. "Hey Light, no one's home. Wanna play some video games? Or go out?" Light didn't answer. " Come on, it's been awhile. " Light stayed quiet for a few minutes before finally speaking up after placing his hand in his hair successfully. 

"I don't know.. I don't know what to do anymore. " Ryuk stared. "With what?" " With the Kira case! " Light started, "L's going to find out that I'm Kira. He already suspects me and i.. I just. I mean- what do I do?!" Light looked as if he was on the edge of falling into a panic attack. "Is it all even worth it?" He hung his head. 

The rain fell harder. 

Ryuk sat up. " Light, calm down. Just relax. " was all the Shinigami said. Light stared down at the notebook. Maybe this was him, Light Yagami, talking and not Kira. He glanced up at the tv. "WOMAN ACCUSED OF MURDER OF HUSBAND ACCUSATIONS TURN OUT TRUE, Hiroshi Yamaha is responsible for the murder of....." Light picked up his pen and began writing. 

After writing the woman's name into his Death Note, he closed it and slid it. Unfortunately, the edge of the book pushed the cup of coffee off the table and onto Lights hand and lap. "Agh!" The teen held his hand tightly, for it hurt the most and breathed heavily. Light's scream shook Ryuk out of his day dream and he watched the boy hold his hand and lean down in pain while groaning. 

" Woah Light, you okay? " Ryuk asked. " Light moaned as his hand burned. "I'm fine!" Light said as he slapped the hand that Ryuk reached over to him with. Light stood up and stumbled into the bathroom and then the sink on to drown his burnt hand in cold water. With a few minutes going by, he pulled his hand back now that it felt better and sat on the toilet. 

While calming down, Light noticed that Ryuk hadn't followed him this time. Light shook his head brushed it off as he didn't care enough. Drawing the shower on, he stripped and stepped in. 

As Ryuk layed back down on Light's bed after he heard the boy turn the shower on he listened to the rain. His mouth watered and he felt weird. With his craving for Apples getting the better of him he decided to go out and steal some. As his went through the wall like a ghost Ryuk flapped his wings harshly and off he went onto the rain. 

As the Shinigami went flying, the sky was full of clouds and the ground beneath was full of fog. Everything was grey. Flying down to the ground, he decided to walk around. He had the street somewhat memorized from walking with Light so he went down to the fruit stand where Light would buy Ryuk's apples. 

Of course, it was a slow day and the cashier seemed tired and was staring off into space. Taking a few apples from the stand he walked down the street. There was barely any people out. It was Sunday and most people weren't going to school nor work so Ryuk didn't have to hide at all. The rain continued to pour. 

Walking over to the park, he sat down on a bench and listened to the rain hit the ground while eating his apples. 'This place is so much better than the Shinigami Realm.' He thought. Suddenly, there came a couple under an umbrella, they sat on the bench next to Ryuk 

Ryuk stared at them. There was a girl with short brown hair, she wore a long coat with a skirt you could barely see peeping under the long coat with black knee high socks. The man, however, wore a trench coat that looked a lot like Light's with jeans. Ryuk watched the two laugh and lean on one another. He wondered if that's what real love looked like and not that fake shit Light did with Misa. 

It took a few minutes before Ryuk got up and decided to head back. With a flap of his wings, he sent a small breeze on the couple and off he went. Flying back through the wall into Lights room. His leather and whatever fabric that was on his clothes was soaked in water and dripped on to the floor. 

Ryuk glanced around the room for light. He wasn't there. Ryuk scratched the back of his head and walked out to the bathroom. "Light?" He asked outside the door. Though he doubt Light could hear him over the water, Ryuk could hear the teen making uneven breathes. "Oh?" Ryuk questioned. 

Walking into the bathroom through the wall he could hear the teen better. "Ugh.." Light moaned softly. "Light?" Ryuk said. " Ughhh -AH! Ryuk!? " Light yelped. Ryuk began chuckling. Part of Ryuk felt bad for the boy and understood why he needed to relieve some stress. "Sh-shut up and get out!" Light shut the water off and took the towel that hung on the shower rail and wrapped it around his waist. 

Ryuk stayed where he was laughing and chocked up a storm when he saw Light step out while he was still hard under the towel. Light wanted punch the Shinigami. As Light got dressed his hardness did die down. He listened to Ryuk chuckle outside the door. 'How dare he-' Light thought. As soon as he was dressed, he layed down on his bed under his covers. 

As Ryuk walked in he began with "hyuk, there's nothing to be ashamed about Light." Light squinted his eyes at Ryuk. Light watched the water drop from Ryuk and sighed. Ryuk came over and layed behind Light. Light tensed up. "Ryuk get off of my bed, you're wet. Ryuk ignored this and wrapped his arms around Light, creating a small cocoon around Light with the blanket that Ryuk layed on top of. 

"Let..go." Light said quietly. They listened to the rain outside. The grip around Light tightened. Finally as a minute went on, Light gave up and sank into Ryuk's grip. "Ryuk?" 

" Hm? " 

"I think I need a break."

**Author's Note:**

> Been raining a lot here in North Carolina, I like it. My sleep schedule is shit so I guess that helped with the making of Light's feelings. Looked back at this story, there's barely any point to it I think, though that's my opinion.  
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this story. I love you, bye.


End file.
